


Whispers in the Dark

by JavaJowgie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Body Image, Caretaking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF, they're married hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie
Summary: Over the past month and a half, he’d been gaining weight. Pound after pound. He was so fucking frustrated with it— he’d always been tiny, only about 110 pounds, and only fluctuated a pound or two here and there. Ever since he noticed the change, he’d been eating even more healthy; staying away from over-indulging in sweets, and eating more fruits and greens, even though he hated most of them. He went on walks more often, not that Ganache was complaining. But he kept gaining anyway. Why?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again yall, sorry for the infrequent posts! I'm working on a lot of projects at once and life has been a bit overwhelming lately. I write this fic when I'm feeling shitty and am in need of major fluff. Plz enjoy the product of my tears
> 
> And thank you as always for being my amazing beta, Griever! I WUV U!

“Fucking _hell,”_ Ciel nearly shouted, fighting back the tears gathering in his eyes as he stared down at the digital scale. 120 pounds.

He took in a deep breath and stepped off, watching the numbers rapidly deplete back down to zero. Ciel fiddled with the end of his big nightshirt, his bare feet on the bathroom tile as he paced back and forth. _Water weight. It was probably water weight. And… Sebastian made them a big dinner. Yeah. That was it._

With one more deep breath, he flicked the bathroom light off and inched back into the bedroom, carefully opening the door so as to not disturb his husband. Sebastian was a heavy sleeper, anyway, so it took a lot to wake him up in the first place; more often than not, it was Ganache waking him in the morning, their Great Dane begging for food right when the clock hit eight. It was just a courtesy to try and be quiet. 

Ciel peeled back the heavy comforter and nudged the dog out of the way, as she had flopped over in his absence and starfished out on the bed, her long limbs sprawled every which way. She responded with a deep groan, but moved at her master’s command, standing up and waiting for Ciel to get in. She stared at him expectantly until he settled into the plethora of blankets before she fluffed up where she wanted to lay. Her head rested on his hip as he rolled into Sebastian’s embrace, her huge paws crossed over his ankles. 

Sebastian’s arms reflexively grasped for Ciel, one arm coiling around the boy’s waist. Big blue eyes stared at his husband’s sleeping face, wandering over his handsome features. How his lips were slightly parted, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. 

Ciel licked his lips in thought. Over the past month and a half, he’d been gaining weight. Pound after pound. He was so fucking frustrated with it— he’d always been tiny, only about 110 pounds, and only fluctuated a pound or two here and there. Always healthy and lean to keep up with Sebastian’s fit lifestyle for his job as a high school physical education teacher. Ever since he noticed the change, he’d been eating even more healthy; staying away from over-indulging in sweets, and eating more fruits and greens, even though he _hated_ most of them. He went on walks more often, not that Ganache was complaining. But he kept gaining anyway. Why?

He knew Sebastian loved him. He knew it well. He _married_ him, for Christ’s sake. But his superficial mind nagged at him, poked at his brain. Would he still love him, find him attractive, if he kept gaining weight? 

Tears slowly slipped over the bridge of his nose, and a shuddering sigh fell from his trembling lips. One hand rubbed absently over Ganache’s huge head, fingers trailing between her brow and her pointy ears in an attempt to calm himself down and will his tears to dry.

Sadly, Sebastian blinked. Once, twice, and once more as he noticed the faint sound of sniffling. He hummed and pressed himself into Ciel, securing their bodies together. Even if he normally needed something big and loud to wake him up, he always had some sort of supernatural sense when Ciel was upset.

“Ciel,” he said softly.

“I’m okay,” the boy responded. It was a reflex.

“Liar,” was his response. Sebastian shrugged the blankets from his shoulder and enveloped Ciel into a full embrace. 

Ciel averted his eyes. He decided to be blunt— Sebastian was always blunt with him. He was a hardened man from a hard family, and he never sugar-coated anything. Ciel owed him the same kind of response… Sebastian wouldn’t hesitate to call him out on his bullshit if he lied about anything. “I checked my weight again.” It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the night.

“And?”

Ciel almost rolled his eyes. Straight to the point. “120,” he answered. “I’m just… getting—” he stopped himself, choking back any lingering tears. Elaborating would make it worse. He shuddered and sniffled, “I don’t know why.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and rustled around a bit, sliding his hand under Ciel’s too-big shirt. “You’ve been eating healthier than ever. You haven’t asked me to make you cake in a week.”

“I _know,”_ Ciel groaned. “That’s why I’m upset. I’ve been the same weight since we _met,_ no matter how much I eat, you know that. Why now?”

Ciel’s eyes shot open when Sebastian _laughed._ A dry chuckle against his cheek. With a groan, he shifted and rolled over Ciel, but not without a small yawn. He took one hand and reverently popped open the buttons of Ciel’s nightshirt, one by one. The dark fabric fell open, exposing the boy’s ivory figure to the cool temperature of the room.

“What are— hey—!”

That big hand poked at his sides, fingers leaving ticklish trails over his tummy. Ciel erupted in giggles at the attention. “You’re just squishy, that’s all.” Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel’s chest, down to his sternum, and finally, laid a sloppy kiss right above his belly button. “I like your squish, sweetpea. I’d worry if you got thinner.”

Ciel sighed, curling his fingers into Sebastian’s hair as his laughter died down, content with his husband’s lips on him. He gasped as a slick tongue lapped a stripe even lower than his belly button, coming dangerously close to the band of his briefs. Sebastian’s teeth pulled ever so slightly at the elastic band, earning a quiet hiss of, _“Sebastian!”_ and a harmless kick to his leg. “It’s the middle of the night!”

Sebastian laughed and only blew a raspberry into Ciel’s tummy, earning a fit of giggles. Ciel wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and drew him closer so that handsome face hovered just above his own.

“I love you,” he said, “gaining a little bit of weight isn’t going to change that.” 

Another sigh, quiet from between peach lips. “I love you.” 

Sebastian gave him one of his signature wry smiles, and connected it with Ciel’s own sweet grin, all giggles and warmth. He brought his hand to his little love’s side, pressing his fingers into delicate skin— tracing, reverent touches roamed and caressed as his lips did. As if he didn’t already intimately know each and every inch of Ciel’s body. 

Ciel’s calves hooked over Sebastian’s own, locking their figures together, cloaked in darkness and thick bedsheets. 

Nothing more needed to be said in the moment. No words of affection or sugary pet names, no reassurances or reminders. Every word was said through how they touched. How Sebastian trailed wet kisses from the corner of Ciel’s mouth, to the apple of his rosy cheek, down to his neck. He kissed the bond mark, the mark made one year before their wedding. His tongue caressed the indentations of wolfish teeth, each time eliciting a quiet half-moan. Nearly every patch of Ciel’s skin seemed to be an erogenous zone. 

But he stopped him as their bodies began to rock together, fisting his small hands into Sebastian’s hair to draw him away from his neck and prevent their arousals from growing any further than they already had.

“You, mister, have teenagers to overwork in the morning. It’s 2 AM,” he said with a small smile, brushing his thumb under Sebastian’s eye. 

Sebastian gave him a disappointed grunt, much like when Ganache was denied chasing squirrels. If Ciel could have seen his puppy dog eyes, he would have at least seen the gravity of the situation. Instead of denying himself and his husband much-needed sleep, and sparing Ganache from being thrown from the bedroom for an hour or two, he helped Ciel button his nightshirt back up. Though he left a few at the top undone, of course. 

Before Ciel could say any more, he pressed one last kiss to Ciel’s mark, and laid back down on his side. His arm drew Ciel into his embrace, tucking his head under his chin. He slipped his hand beneath that infuriating nightshirt and pressed his hand against Ciel’s tummy, stroking soothing circles into warm skin.

Ciel’s dainty hand covered his own, a small sigh leaving his nose. 

“Sleep, sweetpea. I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come pop in and say hi on twitter or tumblr @javajowgie!


End file.
